


Captain Kirk Anal Tornado

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Knotting, M/M, Picnics, Shore Leave, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a shore leave picnic to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kirk Anal Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> Reader beware, you're in for a treat.

Kirk and Spock were having a wonderful picnic on their shore leave. They were on a planet that was just like Earth. They decided to lay the cloth down in an opening in the woods. 

“Captain, this is a wonderful spot that we picked.”

“It certainly is, Spock. Very calm and peaceful. It is getting me in the mood for something. I wanna try to spice things up a bit.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“How so, Jim?”

“I want to try bottoming this time. Right here and now if you would like.”

“Jim, I would love to right now. All of this nature has gotten me...ready.”

The two men slipped their clothes off and got on their backs on the blanket. 

“You ready, Spock?”

“I am.”

Kirk got on his hands and knees and was in position for Spock. The Vulcan slid his penis in slowly. When his penis was in all the way, he heard a clicking sound. His penis had been locked in.

“Jim, what is happening?”

“AHHHHHH SPOOOOOOOCK!!!!!”

With that, Spock could feel his penis start to twist.

“Jim I am very nervous.”

Kirk angled his ass upward and brought Spock up off of the ground. Then, Spock started to slowly turn. Faster and faster he was turning. He started to make sound. Twump thwump thwumpthwump thwumpthwumthwumpthwump. 

Suddenly, Sulu popped his head out of the bushes and looked at the two of them. He ran over and examined them closer. 

“Ooooooooh my!”

He climbed up on Kirk's back and put his feet under his head and grabbed his ears with both hands.

“I haven't flown one of these babies since my academy days!”

Sulu pressed the tip of his boot up against Kirk's nose and the Spockicopter was starting to lift off.

Sulu flew up above the trees and into the sunset.


End file.
